


let me down slowly

by bluetint



Series: keep spinning [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Stressed Mark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Mark can't sleep. Youngjae helps.





	let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [останови меня / let me down slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003093) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox)

> when i first posted 'hold tight for this ride' i jokingly said that i would post a shortfic for each significant happening during the tour, but then i dismissed it, because i'm bad at committing long-term. but then, shit happened, (as it so often does smh) and now this is a series.
> 
> while the first part of this series was jaebum's doing, what with the solo and the blindfold, this one has been inspired by that markjae video where they're hugging and singing to the crowd. you know, The One.
> 
> i've never written a scenario like this before, and i think i tagged it appropriately, but if i missed anything, do (politely) let me know

The concert is over but he can’t sleep. He valiantly tries, reminding himself that rest is essential for tomorrow, but his mind doesn't listen.

Two hours of tossing and turning with aching limbs later found him on his knees in Youngjae’s room.

Youngjae had taken one look at him and made him kneel on the floor. The order had gone straight to Mark’s head and he was feeling carpeted wood beneath his knees before he knew it. Thoughts morph into a molten puddle. He, to honey.

He and Youngjae have an arrangement. There are rules. It’s been going on for a while now, but it still amazes Mark that Youngjae was prepared. Makes him wonder if he knew Mark would be knocking on his door past midnight. 

The buzzing of the vibrator cushioned in his ass makes it hard for him to pursue that line of thinking. Mark had sat, back straight, hands on his knees as Youngjae prepared him and slid it inside, making sure the plug was snug, wouldn't fall out. Not a word was spoken the entire time. 

Usually Youngjae eases him into this. But that’s not what Mark needs. Not tonight, no. 

Youngjae does not set the rhythm. He turns it on and switches it off without warning. Turns the frequency up from high to low and sometimes medium when he thinks Mark's getting close.

The entire time, Mark has to stay still. Maintain that submissive position.

"Didn't you say you were a good boy, hyung, when we were on stage earlier?" wonders Youngjae out loud when Mark's balance slips, nearly dislodging the vibrator. "That you're a great guy? Well if you are, then show me."

Youngjae doesn't touch him, just walks around him the entire time, in short leisurely circles, brushing a hand through his hair, offering him a sip of water, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Always teasing, never giving him what he wanted.

Just when Mark's settled back into position, Youngjae cranks the setting up to high without so much as a how do you do. Mark screams, but cuts himself off part way, remembering Rule #4: no screaming unless they were in their own homes.

One hand tightly clamped over his mouth, Mark seeks out for something to hold on to. His hand finds Youngjae's thigh, and he's still in those ripped jeans from earlier. His fingers slip inside, gripping the fabric for dear life, knuckles digging into the smooth skin.

Youngjae’s own hand comes down, slipping into his fingers, slowly, gently, surely (the rings dig unkindly into Mark’s knuckles) before they move and pull his head back, a little. 

"What's Rule# 5?" he asks lazily. It's as if he's asking about the weather forecast tomorrow.

It takes Mark a while to answer. "No touching without permission."

Youngjae hums. "Look at you, remembering all your rules like a star student." The fingers let go, but they don't remove Mark's hand from where it is. "Even good kids need to be punished."

And that's when Youngjae slows the vibrator down, to barely a notch above zero.

That's when the first tear slips out.

Youngjae pauses. He's giving Mark the chance he needs to safeword out. To put a stop to this or go on. His knees ache. His cock hurts. It's dripping on to the towel Youngjae placed beneath him.

Mark requests a change of position. Youngjae obliges, helping him off his knees to his back on the bed. Tears continue to inch down his face and Youngjae, breaking character for a second, licks one away.

Mark does not use the safeword.

"Do you want me to hold you down?" The other boy asks, once Mark has calmed down and is all set to go again. 

Mark bites his lip, considering. And then says, "Yes."

And that's all the encouragement Youngjae needs. 

The vibrator starts up again, shaking him all the way inside, the steady ache inside him rising like mercury in a thermometer on a hot day. Youngjae pins Mark's wrists above his hand with one hand, easy. Mark might have built up, but Youngjae's always had this quiet strength to him. A power that could pin even Yugyeom down when he wanted to. 

Youngjae straddles his thighs, and slides one loose fist over the head of Mark's cock.

A shock jolts through him when Youngjae's fingers come into contact with him. A spurt of cum shoots out, getting all over the skin between Youngjae's index finger and thumb and on his wrist.

Mark opens his mouth, an apology at the ready for unintentionally breaking another rule but through teary eyes, he sees Youngjae shake his head and chuckle.

"How many rules is that, I wonder? But you know what, I'll let that go for now." Mark blinks, moisture slipping out the corners of his eyes, a little grateful for Youngjae's easygoing attitude tonight. The gratitude dies on his lips when Youngjae's hand disappears and is replaced by his mouth.

There's a lot of things about Youngjae that aren't public knowledge. The fact that he can bench more than Jackson and Jinyoung combined. That the aftershave he uses is actually Mark's. That he cried during _Inside Out_ and does so every time without fail. These are things that only the seven of them know.

But there is one thing that no one will ever know, except Mark, is that _Youngjae has no gag reflex._

He rarely uses it, though. There's his voice to consider, for one, and secondly, things lose their novelty if you do them often, so when Youngjae breaks it out, that's when Mark knows he's finished. 

When his dick hits the back of his throat, the constriction is too much that Mark shouts, scrambling to hold on to something. Youngjae's hands had slipped from his wrists to his hips to hold them down and right now they're firmly pinned to the bed as Youngjae moves up and down, not letting up, absolutely refusing to let Mark breathe.

The tears flow freely now, as do the whimpers and moans perpetuated by a half sob. His fingers are curled so tightly into the sheets they hurt and there's nails digging into his hips and Mark can't, _he can't-_

When he cums, (when he finally, _finally_ cums) his mouth is open in a silent scream and his vision blurs out completely.

When Mark finally comes to, it takes a while for him to focus. He feels as if he was taken apart and put together again. Like Humpty Dumpty, his brain supplies, and it makes Mark giggle for some reason.

"There you are," coos a warm, raspy voice. Mark follows it, blinking languidly. Youngjae's smiling at him, bangs plastered to his face, a twinkle in his eye. Mark’s cotton candy brain can't help but think how much he glows. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

He opens his mouth to talk, to form words, but his head is swimming in sugary clouds. His throat is dry as the Sahara but he's as content as he's ever been. 

Youngjae shushes him, holding a glass of water to his lips. Greedily, he gulps it down but Youngjae makes sure the sips are measured and steady, hand cradling the back of his head. The rings have been taken off.

“Thank you,” whispers Mark when the lights are off, clean and washed up with Youngjae’s lying next to him, matching their breathing to make sure they’re in sync.

“Anything for you, hyung. Anything.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> when my moot was reading this over, they made an offhand comment about how thermometers were once used for sounding and now i can't stop thinking about how unsafe that is for a medical kink.
> 
> anygays if anyone wants to talk, the cc is fatcats!


End file.
